


Balansując na jednej ręce

by snylilith



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith





	Balansując na jednej ręce

  
Kiedy Luke prosi, żeby jego siostrzeniec przyjął Padawana, Ben Solo nie umie do końca powiedzieć, dlaczego jest taki pewien, że to powinna być właśnie Rey. Ta przerażająca, zuchwała dziewczyna, nad którą nie sposób zapanować. Rey najwyraźniej nie ma żadnych wątpliwości: padawański warkoczyk pojawia się w jej włosach jeszcze zanim usłyszy wieści.   
– To kiedy wyruszamy, Ben? – pyta i już w tym momencie zaczynają się schody.  
– Od teraz pytanie brzmi „to kiedy wyruszamy, Mistrzu Solo” – warczy Ben.  
– Jak sobie życzysz, Mistrzu – Rey robi śmieszny grymas, tańcząc u jego boku przez korytarze Akademii. – To kiedy?  
– Kiedy będziemy gotowi.  
  
Ben podchodzi do swojej roli bardzo poważnie. Wielokrotnie przegląda holokron z wykładami z dydaktyki, który jakimś cudem przetrwał Czystkę i znalazł drogę do biblioteki Luke'a. Obserwuje codzienne zajęcia Rey w Akademii, robi notatki i przygotowuje konspekty. Planuje pierwszą wspólną wyprawę, nic wielkiego, ale to będzie okazja, żeby zobaczyć, jak Rey zachowa się w nowej sytuacji. Dziewczyna właściwie nie opuszczała okolic Akademii od kiedy Luke znalazł ją – jako czteroletnie dziecko – wśród piasków Jakku. Ben zastanawia się, czy to ma znaczenie, że najwyraźniej kiedyś uczniowie zostawali Padawanami przed ukończeniem czternastego roku życia. Rey ma lat szesnaście i nie jest odosobniona w oczekiwaniu na Mistrza – ciągle jest więcej wrażliwych na Moc dzieci niż w pełni wyszkolonych Rycerzy Jedi.  _Szkolenie mojego dziadka nie przebiegało standardowo i wszyscy wiedzą, jak to się skończyło_  myśli czasem Ben i wtedy denerwuje się bardziej. W końcu nie chciałby, żeby Rey spotkał podobny los.   
  
– Padawanko Rey, przygotuj się do podróży – mówi wreszcie któregoś dnia, kiedy razem wracają po treningu na kolację.  
– Naprawdę?! To już? Wyruszamy? Czy opuścimy planetę? Dokąd się wybieramy, Ben? – Rey tańczy dookoła i nawet wykonuje gwiazdę. Ben przewraca oczami i zapomina nawet, że powinien ją upomnieć.  
– Tak, tak, tak, tak, zobaczysz – odpowiada oględnie, czym zapracowuje sobie na kolejną dawkę pytań.  
Wyprawa przebiega... znośnie. Rey ciągle woła na niego „Ben” i wykazuje o wiele za dużo energii (zwłaszcza pierwszego dnia, kiedy Ben odnosi wrażenie, że wpuścił na statek wiewiórkę) ale stara się też wykonywać polecenia. Może trenować całymi godzinami i właściwie nigdy nie traci dobrego humoru. Okolica, którą wybrał Ben, obfituje w gęste lasy i rwące wodospady, które dla jego Padawanki stanowią wymarzony plac zabaw (a dla młodego Rycerza źródło nieustających zawałów serca).  
– Widzisz to, Ben?! Widzisz?! – woła Rey, podniecona, kiedy po raz pierwszy udaje jej się stanąć na jednej ręce na tyle pewnie, żeby móc rozpocząć medytację.  
– Nie da się nie zauważyć – burczy Mistrz Solo. – Ale pozwól, że cię uświadomię. Medytacja to kolejne zajęcie, które wymaga ciszy i spokoju.  
– Wiem, wiem... A ciekawe, kto w ogóle wymyślił tę pozycję – papla Rey. – Przecież jest tysiąc lepszych lepszych sposobów medytacji, to znaczy, nie żebym marudziła, nie, stania na jednej ręce jeszcze się nie uczyłam, ale gdybym naprawdę chciała coś przemyśleć...  
– Rey. Chodzi właśnie o to, żebyś nauczyła się skupiać pomimo dziwnej pozycji. Żeby się potem nie okazało, że zwisasz nad stumetrową przepaścią i jesteś całkowicie bezradna, bo nie umiesz myśleć głową w dół.  
To najwyraźniej przekonuje dziewczynę na tyle, że milczy przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut.  
  


*

  
  
Ich pierwsze wspólne zadanie polega na towarzyszeniu wiceadmirał Holdo podczas balu dobroczynnego. Oboje z serca go nienawidzą, ponieważ wszystko, co może pójść nie tak, idzie nie tak, z wyjątkiem tych fragmentów, które mogłyby sprawić, że misja stałaby się interesująca (na przykład nie następuje żaden atak, przed którym mogliby wiceadmirał bohatersko obronić).  
Rey ma występować incognito, jako siostrzenica Holdo, więc musi zamienić szaty Jedi na podarowane ubrania. Obcisła czarna sukienka ozdobiona szlakiem błyskających na różowo diod, ciągnącym się od lewej pachy do lewej kostki nie byłaby taka zła, ale towarzyszą jej buty na pięciocentymetrowym obcasie. Sądząc po tym, co na nogach ma Holdo, wiceadmirał uważa zapewne, że to bardzo wyważony obcasik. Szesnastoletnia Rey nigdy w życiu nie miała na nogach nic innego niż wygodne i praktyczne obuwie Jedi – zanim trafiła pod skrzydła Luke'a, owijała stopy kawałkami materiału, żeby chronić je chociaż trochę przed gorącym piaskiem Jakku.   
W czasie balu słyszy, jak jeden z eleganckich gości szepcze do towarzysza, że siostrzenica Holdo chyba wychowywała się w bazie wojskowej, bo chodzi jak AT-AT. W walce z własnym temperamentem Rey haniebnie przegrywa: dyskretnym użyciem Mocy podstawia elegantowi haka. Mężczyzna opiera się ciężko o stolik z jakimiś napojami, stolik nie wytrzymuje jego wagi i wszystko razem ląduje na podłodze. Elegant okazuje się uczulony na napój i cały w krostach zostaje zabrany do szpitala.   
– Masz przekichane – mamrocze Ben, po czym dodaje, że głównym powodem obecności wiceadmirał Holdo na balu była okazja do rozmowy właśnie z tym draniem, który wprawdzie miał sarkastyczne usposobienie, ale poza tym był jedynym producentem broni, który z podziwu godnym uporem odmawiał sprzedaży choćby śrubki bojówkom dawnego Imperium. Rey oblewa się intensywnym rumieńcem.  
  
Ben nie jest w stanie przeskoczyć TEJ wpadki, ale wcale nie idzie mu o wiele lepiej: myli ceremonie powitalne Dugów i Granów i oczywiście przytrafia mu się to wobec dugańskiego reprezentanta. Mały brutal od razu chce się bić i sytuację ratuje jedynie Holdo, która nie tylko pamięta właściwe ceremonialne gesty przeprosin, ale też jest w stanie wykonać je z gracją, pomimo że wymagają stania na rękach z nogami uniesionymi na wysokość brzucha. Ben na pewno nie tylko potrafiłby przeprosić, ale nawet w ogóle by się nie pomylił, gdyby nie był tak okropnie zdenerwowany tym, co już popsuli.  
Nie warto nawet wspominać o winie, które Rycerz Solo rozlewa na suknię jednej z dam, albo o okrągłym, twardym owocu, który wystrzeliwuje spod widelca Rey i wpada do czyjegoś talerza z zupą. Kiedy upiorny wieczór dobiega końca i wracają do swoich kwater w Świątyni, Rey pociąga nosem, a Ben zaciska pięści w sposób, który wróży długą i trudną medytację na temat gniewu. Nie pierwszą i zapewne nie ostatnią. Luke wita ich przy drzwiach i chyba chce o coś zapytać, ale spogląda tylko na ich twarze i rezygnuje.   
  
Oczywiście rezygnuje tylko do rana. Ben właśnie pędzi jak burza przez korytarze Akademii, ponieważ chciał wyciągnąć Rey na śniadanie i odkrył, że jego Padawanka gdzieś zniknęła. Podobno dawno temu między Mistrzem a Padawanem tworzyła się podczas treningu mistyczna więź, która mogłaby być pomocna w takiej chwili, ale albo jest to coś o wiele bardziej ulotnego, niż sugerowały legendy, albo Ben i Rey po prostu takiej więzi nie nawiązali (oczywiście jest też opcja, że Ben trochę spanikował, ale to naprawdę mało prawdopodobne!). Tak czy inaczej, Ben niemal wpada na Luke'a i OCZYWIŚCIE wie, że teraz to się nie wymiga, ponieważ poważny Rycerz (mający pod opieką Padawana!) powinien chodzić korytarzami z godnością, a nie biegać jak kto głupi.   
  
_ReyReyRey, ona na pewno znowu gdzieś wlezie, a potem spadnie i coś sobie zrobi, chociaż nigdy nie spada i to będzie moja wina,_ tłucze mu się po głowie.   
  
– Rycerzu Solo – mówi Luke, ponieważ przynajmniej on zwraca się czasem do Bena jak należy.  
– Mistrzu Skywalker – dyszy Ben i próbuje stanąć z godnością. Po drugiej stronie wielkich okien dzień jest szary i wilgotny, krople deszczu spływają leniwie po szybach i Ben myśli, że skały w takich warunkach robią się śliskie i niebezpieczne.  
– Usiądźmy w atrium – proponuje Luke, po czym dodaje litościwie – Nic jej nie jest.  
Ponieważ oczywiście Luke nie wpada w panikę i doskonale wie, gdzie są jego uczniowie, nawet jeżeli to Ben powinien mieć specjalną więź ze swoją Padawanką.   
Siadają na zadaszonym drewnianym podeście, ciągnącym się wokół atrium i słuchają, jak coraz silniejszy deszcz szumi wśród krzaków, które miały tworzyć wysmakowaną centralną kompozycję, tylko że wymknęły się Luke'owi spod kontroli.   
– Powinienem był porozmawiać z nią wczoraj wieczorem – przyznaje po chwili Ben. – Nie zrobiłem tego, ponieważ byłem na nią zły. Ale jestem nauczycielem, nauczyciel powinien panować nad własnymi emocjami, jeśli chce pokazać Padawanowi, jak osiągnąć spokój...  
– Myślisz, że rozmowa wtedy byłaby naprawdę dobrym pomysłem?  
Cóż, być może nie.   
– ...możliwe, że powinienem zacząć od treningu. Tak robiłeś ze mną, prawda? Kiedy nie potrafiłem zapanować nad złością, walczyliśmy tak długo, aż padałem ze zmęczenia, a dopiero potem zaczynaliśmy mówić o tym, co się stało.  
– Chyba nie był to najgorszy sposób?  
– Chyba... – Ben rzucił Mistrzowi zaintrygowane spojrzenie. – Nie byłeś pewien, czy dobrze robisz?  
– Cóż – westchnął Luke. – Większość wybuchowego charakteru odziedziczyła moja siostra. Rey ma szczęście, że jej Mistrzem został człowiek, który doświadczył trudności wynikających z gwałtownego temperamentu.  
Ben przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawia.  
– Sugerujesz, że jesteśmy podobni? Rey jest... Jest o wiele bardziej otwarta niż ja. Wszystko ją cieszy.  
– Jesteście podobni, w taki sposób, w jaki podobne są przeciwieństwa. Masz rację co do jednego – nie powinieneś był zostawiać tej sprawy na całą noc, Ben, nic tak nie podsyca niepokoju jak oczekiwanie. A teraz, czy zechcesz mi powiedzieć, co właściwie się wydarzyło?  
Ben wzdycha ciężko.   
– Będę musiał nauczyć Rey, jak się chodzi na wysokich obcasach...  
  


*

  
  
Druga wspólna misja Mistrza Solo i Padawanki Rey jest o wiele mniej rozrywkowa niż pierwsza: na prośbę generał Organy ochraniają handlarza bronią, który ma zeznawać przeciwko jakiemuś imperialnemu psychopacie, który zapewne chciał zbudować następną Gwiazdę Śmierci, ale się przeliczył z kosztami. Wszystko to zapowiada się bardzo sensacyjnie, ale ostatecznie okazuje się raczej nudne. Spędzają cały dzień w towarzystwie potężnego Besaliska, który głównie siedzi w pokoju hotelowym i nic nie mówi. Na sali sądowej też wypowiada raptem kilka słów. Rey daje z siebie wszystko i udaje jej się zachowywać całkiem przyzwoicie. Może pomaga w tym fakt, że ma na sobie zwykłe szaty Jedi i żadnych obcasów.  
  


*

  
  
Trzecia misja właściwie nawet nie zaczyna się jako misja. Po prostu zwiedzają jedno z większych miast Frezji, Ga-Tur Mniejszy. Ben uznaje, że przyda mu się nowy płaszcz, ponieważ w poprzednim Rey wydarła niechcący wielką dziurę i w rezultacie utykają na dłużej w sklepiku, który na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się posiadać może trzy rzeczy na krzyż, a w rzeczywistości musi mieć na zapleczu magiczną fontannę, z której wypływają nieskończone ilości czarnych płaszczy. Zdaniem Rey wszystkie wyglądają tak samo, ale Ben ma doświadczenie w kupowaniu czarnych płaszczy i nie zadowoli się byle czym. W ostateczności umawiają się za godzinę pod sklepem i Rey z ulgą opuszcza duszne pomieszczenie.   
  
Wokół niej miasto tętni życiem, błyskają szyldy i zachęcają stragany pełne soczystych owoców. Chociaż Rey prawie nic już nie pamięta z pierwszych czterech lat życia, pozostała w niej głęboka miłość dla wszystkiego, co jest pełne wody.   
Przez chwilę buszuje wśród owoców, zachwycając się feerią barw i zapachów, aż nagle czuje, że świat wokół niej się zmienia. Nie umie dokładnie powiedzieć, co się stało, ale to takie uczucie, jakby zimny powiew musnął jej kark. Unosi głowę i po przeciwnej stronie straganu widzi wysokiego rudzielca, na pierwszy rzut oka w wieku Bena. Rudzielec nie patrzy na nią, syczy coś do ucha gościa, który zapewne w młodości nabierał kobiety obietnicami pełnych warg i przenikliwego spojrzenia, dopóki nie dorobił się ziemistej cery i podkrążonych oczu starego oszusta. Rey bardzo, bardzo chce wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiają. To nie tak, że się nie zastanawia – spędza całe dwadzieścia sekund na rozważaniu, czy nie powinna pójść po Bena – ale potem tamci dwaj się ruszają i Padawanka rozumie, że jeśli straci ich z oczu, to już na dobre. Niby przypadkiem przegląda kolejne stragany, aż znajduje się na tyle blisko, żeby coś usłyszeć.  
– Jeśli mówię, że się nie da, to się nie da – burczy zaniedbany alfons. – Pewnie, wszyscy chcielibyśmy przeprowadzić akcję jak najszybciej, ale jakiś idiota próbował przemycić fretki, które były zarażone gwiezdną ospą, a to gówno jest pierońsko zaraźliwe i śmiertelne i w porcie teraz wszystkim szajba odbiła. Sorry, musicie jakoś przeboleć kilka tygodni.  
– Kilka tygodni?! – Rey zerka kątem oka i zauważa, że rudzielec wygląda, jakby miała go zaraz apopleksja trafić. – Planowaliśmy wszystko tak, żeby dopasować termin akcji do terminu transportu, który TY SAM NAM PODAŁEŚ! – Mężczyzna orientuje się, że przyciąga zbyt wiele uwagi i kończy znacznie ciszej. – Mam powiedzieć ludziom, żeby wrócili do swoich cel?! Przecież zaraz wszyscy będą ich szukali!  
– Nie mogę ci pomóc, Hux, przyjacielu. – Alfons bezradnie rozkłada ręce, obwisłe powieki nadają jego oczom wyraz pełen wyrzutu. – Mi też bardzo wiele interesów ten idiota z fretkami popsuł. W najlepszym razie mogę ci podać namiary na kumpla, który jest dobry w ukrywaniu rzeczy. I ludzi.  
– Pogadam z Phasmą i dam ci znać, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy dalej zamierzali korzystać z twoich usług – warczy rudzielec. Podstarzały alfons wzrusza ramionami, jakby losy transakcji zupełnie go nie obchodziły, po czym odsuwa się i niemal natychmiast znika wśród tłumów. Mężczyzna nazwany Huxem przez chwilę wygląda, jakby rozważał rzucenie się w pogoń i dokonanie brutalnego mordu, ale ostatecznie zaciska pięści i odchodzi w przeciwną stronę. Zaciekawiona Rey wędruje za nim przez coraz węższe i ciemniejsze uliczki. Czuje, że trafiła na trop jakiejś afery i jest tak przejęta, że zapomina o umówionej godzinie powrotu. Zresztą, zaraz przecież odkryje jakiś spisek, a to przecież ważniejsze niż sterczenie pod sklepem z płaszczami, prawda?  
W tej samej chwili ktoś wyłącza światło.  
– Miał pan ogon, sir – słyszy Rey jak przez mgłę, upadając na ziemię.  
  


*

  
  
Kiedy odzyskuje przytomność, jest przywiązana do krzesła w ciemnym, ciasnym pomieszczeniu, wyłożonym metalem. To może być wnętrze statku albo podziemna piwnica, albo cokolwiek innego i w pierwszej chwili Rey szarpie się w ślepej trwodze.   
– Chyba się obudziła – mówi ktoś po drugiej stronie ściany i po chwili otwierają się drzwi, a do środka wchodzi rudzielec w towarzystwie nieco starszej, jasnowłosej kobiety o zimnych, bladych oczach.  
– Zobaczmy, co też przywlokłeś, Hux. – Kobieta podchodzi bliżej, unosi twarz Rey do góry i przygląda się uważnie. Wolną ręką dotyka padawańskiego warkoczyka i obserwuje, jak Rey szarpie ostro głową.  
– Ciekawa fryzura – mruczy. – Czyżbyśmy mieli tu przyszłą Jedi?  
Hux zauważalnie blednie.  
– To niemożliwe, sir! Nawet gdyby zauważono już ucieczkę, Skywalker nie zdążyłby nikogo przysłać...  
– Cichutko. – Kobieta podkreśla słowa gestem i Hux milknie. – I wynoś mi się stąd. Musimy odbyć babską rozmowę.  
  
Kiedy zostają same, kobieta opiera się o ścianę i zaplata ręce na piersiach. Wygląda na zmęczoną, ale spojrzenie ma czujne i przenikliwe.   
– Jak się nazywasz? – pyta, a kiedy Rey milczy uparcie, wzrusza ramionami i kontynuuje.  
– Ja jestem kapitan Phasma Caleo. Nie wiem, dlaczego śledziłaś mojego podwładnego, ale nie ukrywam, że jeśli naprawdę jesteś Padawanem Jedi, twoja pomoc mogłaby się okazać nieoceniona. Widzisz, Ga-Tur może się wydawać pięknym miastem, z tymi straganami i eleganckimi małymi sklepikami, i jestem pewna, że dla wielu to wymarzone miejsce do życia. Ale w ostatnich czasach coś się zaczęło zmieniać. Coraz więcej sklepików, pozornie niezależnych, staje się niewolnikami wielkiej sieci, która działa nie tylko w Ga-Tur, ale też w tysiącach innych miast na całej planecie. Próbowaliśmy się bronić na drodze prawnej, ale siła monopolisty przerosła nasze możliwości, a skorumpowani politycy udają, że niczego nie widzą. Co więcej, pod pretekstem zakłócania spokoju publicznego aresztowano naszych aktywistów. Niektórzy spędzili w areszcie ponad dwa lata, bez wyroku, bez oficjalnych oskarżeń, które usprawiedliwiałyby takie traktowanie. Tej nocy przeprowadziliśmy akcję uwolnienia aktywistów, po czym okazało się, że człowiek, który miał nam pomóc w ucieczce, zawiódł. Nie zamierzam ukrywać, że jesteśmy w kropce. Stąd wynika nasza niegościnność: jeżeli ktoś odkryje, kogo ukrywamy, najprawdopodobniej wszyscy zginiemy.  
  
Rey czuje, że coś w tej historii nie do końca się zgadza, ale trudno jej wsłuchać się w głos Mocy, kiedy czaszka ciągle pulsuje bólem. Z drugiej strony kobieta naprawdę wydaje się zdesperowana, bije też od niej pewność siebie doświadczonego dowódcy. Jest w niej coś, co budzi zaufanie.   
  
– Masz moje słowo, że was nie wydam – obiecuje Padawanka. – Mam na imię Rey. Śledziłam Huxa, ponieważ niechcący podsłuchałam jego rozmowę z tym gościem, który was wystawił i byłam ciekawa, o co chodziło, tylko tyle. Nie wiedziałam... – Nagle przypomina sobie o sklepiku z płaszczami. Na pewno minęła już obiecana godzina. – Niech to, Ben mnie zabije – mamrocze pod nosem. – No nic, u Mistrza mam już i tak przechlapane, ale jeśli mogę wam jakoś pomóc, albo jeśli on mógłby...  
– Obawiam się, że wolelibyśmy nie marnować czasu na szukanie twojego Mistrza – ucina Phasma. – Każda godzina zwiększa ryzyko, że zostaniemy schwytani. W kosmoporcie czeka na nas statek, ale potrzebujemy pomocy, żeby przejść przez kontrolę graniczną. Myślisz, że mogłabyś nam w tym pomóc?  
Rey zastanawia się przez chwilę.  
– Myślę, że gdybym była razem z wami na statku, mogłabym sprawić, że oficer podpisze papiery bez oglądania całego statku – przyznaje niepewnie. – Ale musielibyście mnie wysadzić na najbliższej planecie... Już i tak będę miała przekichane.  
– Dogadamy jeszcze szczegóły, ale to daje nam trochę nadziei. – Nie można powiedzieć, że Phasma się uśmiecha, ale część napięcia znika z jej twarzy. Podchodzi do krzesła i rozplątuje więzy Rey. – Muszę cię prosić, żebyś nie opuszczała tego pomieszczenia. Zaraz przyślę kogoś z kolacją, może być koktajl z soursopów?  
Rey na chwilę zapomina o godności i energicznie kiwa głową z szerokim uśmiechem. Jadła soursopy tylko raz, w Akademii i w jej mniemaniu jest to jeden z najpyszniejszych owoców świata.   
  
Koktajl z soursopów najwyraźniej ma też tajemniczą moc zwiększania ostrożności. Zostawiona samej sobie, Rey siada w pozycji medytacyjnej (klasycznej – sytuacja nie wydaje się dość dramatyczna, żeby stawać na jednej ręce). Zamyka oczy, oddycha głęboko i zaczyna słuchać.   
  


...znowu kanapki z jajkiem, można zwariować, nie macie czegoś ludzkiego?...  
...potrzebujemy jeszcze tylko nowego transportu na statek, dalej mała nas przeprowadzi...  
...daj spokój, plecy mnie rwą...  
...jesteś pewna, że możemy jej ufać?...  
...Veersowi trzeba zrobić jakiś konkretny makijaż, jego zdjęcia są wszędzie...

  
  
Rey otwiera oczy i zastanawia się nad podpowiedziami. Nie wszystko ma sens, ponieważ to trudna sztuczka, a Rey nie opanowała jej jeszcze dość dobrze, ale wyraźnie słyszy w głowie dzwonek alarmowy. Musiała usłyszeć coś ważnego.   
Wstępnie odkłada na bok bolące plecy i kanapki z jajkiem i zastanawia się nad pozostałymi. Uznaje, że brak zaufania do kogoś, kto przyszedł nieproszony do tajnej kryjówki, to coś zbyt oczywistego. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jeszcze nie znajdują się na statku, ani nawet w kosmoporcie, to przydatna informacja. Jeśli chodzi o ostatnie zdanie... Nazwisko brzmi jakby znajomo, ale nie do końca. Szuka przez chwilę w pamięci i nagle zapiera jej dech w piersiach. Maximilian Veers. Utalentowany imperialny dowódca, który zmusił Rebeliantów do ucieczki z Hoth. Na późniejszym etapie wojny schwytany i osadzony w więzieniu na Frezji.  
  
– Ładny z ciebie aktywista – mamrocze mściwie Rey. Potem myśli o Nowej Republice jako niewolącym biedne planety monopoliście i zastanawia się przez krótki moment, czy właśnie w taki sposób świat widzi Phasma. W końcu Rey wyczuła w opowieści pani kapitan nutę prawdy wystarczającą, żeby rozważać przyjęcie jej propozycji.  
  
Po czym wreszcie dociera do niej z całą jaskrawością, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazła. I jak bardzo ma przekichane.   
_...Ben? Jeżeli mnie szukasz, to pewnie jesteś mega wkurzony, ale naprawdę bym się ucieszyła, gdybyś mnie jednak znalazł._  
  


*

  
  
Przez pierwsze pół godziny czekania Ben Solo jest coraz bardziej zirytowany. Potem irytacja przeradza się w niepokój i złość na samego siebie, bo doprawdy, może i Rey ma szesnaście lat, ale czy mało niebezpieczeństw czyha na szesnastoletnie dziewczynki, same w wielkim mieście? Zwłaszcza na dziewczynki, które mają o wiele za mało zdrowego rozsądku, skoro od samego początku uważają, że czarne ubranie i ponura mina to symbol dobrego przyjaciela.   
Ben sprawdza, czy Rey nie wróciła na statek, jeszcze raz wraca pod sklep, a nawet wchodzi o środka i czerwony jak burak pyta ekspedientkę, czy nie widziała jego podopiecznej. Kobieta nic nie wie i na chwilę Bena ogarnia panika. Miasto jest ogromne i znalezienie jednej dziewczynki, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś nie chce, żeby została znaleziona, graniczy z cudem.   
_ReyReyRey, wracaj tu, żebym mógł ci powiedzieć kazanie twojego życia, a potem dorzucić jeszcze morderczy trening i WIELE godzin medytacji, aż zrozumiesz, jak bardzo najadłem się strachu._  
  
Potem myśli o ich pierwszej nieudanej misji i własnym wstydzie, kiedy ochłonął na tyle, żeby zrozumieć, że dobry nauczyciel wykorzystałby porażkę jako lekcję. Biegnie całą drogę na statek, żeby wypalić oślepiający gniew, ten chwast, który wiecznie odrasta w jego umyśle i z którym wiecznie musi walczyć. Kiedy dociera na miejsce, jest gotów, żeby skorzystać z tego, co jest największym wsparciem każdego Jedi.   
  


_Dawni Mistrzowie mieli specjalną więź z Padawanami._  
Od początku wiedziałem, że to musi być Rey. Nie tylko dlatego, że się mnie nie bała.  
Ta więź na pewno między nami istnieje. Muszę ją tylko znaleźć.

  
  


*

  
  
_**REY!**_  Rey niemal wyskakuje ze skóry, kiedy w jej umyśle rozlega się głos Bena. Nic dziwnego: to głos jak chmura burzowa i nadchodzące tsunami.   
_...Rey. To ja._  Po chwili Mistrz brzmi już trochę mniej jak tocząca się w dół lawina kamieni i Padawance udaje się odzyskać oddech.  _Ben! Znalazłeś mnie!_  
_...Nie do końca,_ przyznaje Rycerz.  _Ale jeśli pokażesz mi, gdzie jesteś, to po ciebie przyjdę. Co się stało?_  
_Jest tylko jeden problem_ , myśli Rey.  _Nie za bardzo wiem, gdzie jestem. Za to wiem, z kim._  
  


*

  
  
Phasma musi być naprawdę charyzmatyczna. Rey wie, że kobieta kłamie (a przynajmniej niesamowicie nagina prawdę) a jednak nie czuje się dobrze z tym, co ma zrobić. Kiedy siedzą ściśnięci w ciężarówce, którą udało się załatwić Huxowi, Padawanka próbuje zgadnąć, który z kilku domniemanych aktywistów jest Veersem. Jeden z mężczyzn ma podejrzanie bujne wąsy, jeden bardzo krzaczaste brwi i jedno oko piwne, a drugie szarozielone (gdyby Rey chciała, żeby nikt nie przyglądał się uważnie jej rysom, użyłaby soczewek, żeby osiągnąć taki efekt) a jedna z kobiet prezentuje bardzo męski typ urody. Nie ma tu reprezentantów żadnej innej rasy, tylko ośmioro ludzi. Rey zastanawia się, czy wszyscy są powiązani z Imperium, czy może naprawdę działali jako aktywiści? Może Veers użył jakiejś sprytnej sztuczki – sprytnego kłamstwa – żeby skorzystać z okazji i zwiać z więzienia razem z porządnymi ludźmi? Chwilami ogarniają ją wątpliwości, czy dobrze robi. Cieszy się, że nie potrafi rozpoznać imperialnego dowódcy, bo w przeciwnym razie korciłoby ją, żeby zrobić coś głupiego. A Ben raczej by tego nie pochwalił.  
Ręce jej drżą, kiedy docierają do statku. To takie proste. Wystarczy przecież nic nie zrobić. Jest młoda, jest zdenerwowana, nie byłoby nic dziwnego w tym, gdyby sztuczka jej po prostu nie wyszła. Przecież nawet na samym początku, kiedy wierzyła w opowieść Phasmy i była przejęta, proponowała żeby skorzystali z pomocy jej Mistrza.   
  
Cóóóż, z drugiej strony jest ten moment, kiedy możesz udawać niewiniątko i jest ten moment, kiedy statek otacza odział żołnierzy, wśród których wyróżnia się zwłaszcza pewna wysoka, czarno odziana postać. Rey wyrywa się westchnienie ulgi, bo to już, jej Mistrz jest tak blisko, znalazł ją i w tym momencie Padawanka czuje na sobie spojrzenie Phasmy. Zanim zdąży zareagować, kobieta znajduje się za jej plecami, a skroni Rey dotyka zimna lufa blastera. Wszyscy zamierają.   
– Jeżeli chcecie, żeby mała do was wróciła, wydajcie zgodę na start – woła Phasma. Rey widzi wahanie na twarzach żołnierzy i niepewność na twarzy Bena. Domyśla się, że Mistrz kalkuluje, czy jest dość dobry, żeby wyrwać kobiecie broń, zanim Phasma zdąży pociągnąć za cyngiel. Z tej odległości naprawdę niewiele potrzeba, żeby Rey skończyła z usmażonym mózgiem.  
  
Rey bierze głęboki oddech i zamyka oczy. To rzeczywiście przypomina medytowanie, kiedy się stoi na jednej ręce. Tysiąc rzeczy próbuje odciągnąć twoją uwagę, adrenalina krąży w ciele jak szalona i domaga się walki albo ucieczki, gwałtownej, dzikiej reakcji. Głowa wydaje się ciężka i pełna waty. Ale przecież w końcu się udało, prawda?  
  
Phasma patrzy na ręce żołnierzom i Rycerzowi Jedi.   
  
Rey uważnie przygląda się budowie blastera i sięga Mocą. Brzęk upadającego na podłogę cyngla przerywa impas.   
  


*

  
  
– Ośmioro zbiegłych oficerów Imperium, w tym słynny Maximilian Veers, schwytanych zanim w więzieniu odkryto ich ucieczkę. Jestem pod wrażeniem – uśmiecha się Luke, słuchając pełnej emocji opowieści Rey. Siedzą w stołówce Akademii, a dookoła rozlega się zwyczajny śniadaniowy gwar. Mistrz Solo i jego Padawanka przybyli o świcie i zgodnie jak rzadko kiedy uznali, że odłożą składanie oficjalnego raportu na później, zaczynając od śniadania.  
– Ben mówi, że kiedyś Mistrzowie i Padawani mieli takie specjalne połączenie i my z Benem totalnie takie mamy!  
– Mówiłem ci też, że kiedyś Padawani zwracali się do swoich Mistrzów z szacunkiem – dodaje cierpiętniczo Jedi. – W twoim przypadku to by wychodziło „Mistrz Solo”.  
– Jasne, jasne, Ben. Ale przyznaj, że nieźle to wymyśliłam!  
– Przyznaję, że warto było zmuszać cię do zapoznania się z niestandardowymi metodami medytacji. Mam w zapasie jeszcze kilka i wiesz? One wszystkie wymagają milczenia...  
– W każdym razie i tak wolę takie misje niż najwspanialszy bal – stwierdza Rey. W tej chwili do stołówki wchodzi dwójka Padawanów z jej rocznika i Rey wreszcie idzie niszczyć psychikę komuś innemu. Ben oddycha z ulgą.  
– Ja tam wolałbym bale – mamrocze. – Ale jestem pewien, że ona zawsze znajdzie sposób, żeby zapewnić mi koszmary.


End file.
